Your Grandfather Is What?
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Isseis dream is to become the harem King... minus anything that is supernatural. When your grandpa is the "Black Swordsman" your probably going to have a hard time. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and I just wanted to give out a new idea. Issei Hyodo as the grandson of Guts/ Black Swordsman. If anyone wants to use this, they can.**


	2. Chapter 2

I **do not own anything**

"your serious, aren't you?" Issei's mother said, giving her son flat look. She knows her son wanted to have his dream come, but she didn't expect her son to get a date. Not that there's anything wrong with him, it's just he's going to have to do... 'Other' things beside his usual hobby.

"Of course it's true! Why would I lie about that?" Issei exclaimed. Honestly, his mother should happy that he got a date. Is it really that hard for him to get a girl? Slow and steady wins the race as they say.

His mother is still giving him the flat look. Finally, she relented, knowing the situation isn't going to change.

"Fine, but you better treat her right. And I swear Issei, if you do anything to hurt her in any way, anything related to your hobby will be burned in front while you are tied up, crystal?" She said, knowing her husband would agree if it means getting back at him for last week's prank. It will not be mentioned, but it involves the color pink.

Issei paled, knowing that the situation must be dire if she involved dad in this. He keeps telling them it was an accident, but they haven't let this one go. Recovering, he nodded to his mom, wanting to get ready for his date.

"I hope dad doesn't do anything rash once he meets her." She said, hoping this will work out better than the last time he met other people. The last time her father went out in civilization, it was on Halloween. Few people do it over here, since they came from overseas from America. She was alright with, wanting her dad to go out more. Big mistake when, by the time trick or theaters came, the last thing she heard was children screaming down the neighborhood.

Honestly, he needs to socialize more and not live in the cabin in the woods. He only ever interacted with her family and that was it. While she was thinking about her dad, she didn't realize the terrifying look her son has.

"Well, bye mom, see you later tonight." He said as left, not realizing what's in store for him.

 **Next Day...**

When issei woke up he thought about on what happened. He saw Yuma transformed it what appeared to be an angel, but with black wing. This means that she a fallen angel. His gramps keeps telling him stories about his time as 'the Black Swordsman' and all that he had seen. If he found out something like this happened to his grand kid... he would have murdered her, not really caring what might happen to him.

His gramps only has two people he'd die for, him and his mother. Issei never knew his grandma, but he heard that she died when giving birth to mom. Although his gramps never showed his caring side, he just knows that he would go that far for him.

(Even though he keeps calling him 'brat').

Moving on, before he fainted, he saw a figure standing with her wings revealed to him. Yikes, his life gets worse as it goes on isn't it? She explains to him she would revive him. The catch? Not really sure. He knows who she is, but he's going to figure out what happened.

 **Later...**

"What did you do to me?" Issei said, wanting to get to the bottom of this. While finding her, he came across his friends, wondering if they know where Yuna might be. When they asked what he was talking about, his concern grew even more. He can kind of see why gramps hated the supernatural. He was lucky to find a secluded place to figure out what's happening.

"Well, your simply my pawn" Rias said, as she hadn't expected him to come to her so soon.

"Pawn? For wha- wait, your...?" Issei said, trying to understand what is going on. But for a moment, he came to realize what she was and it didn't paint a pretty picture.

"A devil? Yes, and so are you." She said, revealing her wings to him. She did not expect the reaction he made.

Issei screamed, with only one thought in mind.

'Gramps is going to kill me!'

 **Elsewhere...**

"What did the brat do this time" the old man exclaimed to no one, as he was enjoying some leftovers his daughter made.

Name? Guts. Nick name? The Black Swordsman. Status? Retired... for now.

 **Hey just wanted to say I am not completing stories; I want to give out ideas for people to try. Sorry if grammar was bad. I am not really good at making stories, but I want to give out ideas for people to try. Hope the story wasn't bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything**

 **Guts pov...**

"Please, can you make sure he's alright? I'll be busy with work next week. And I know you wouldn't want Yuto to do it. "

Guts did not want to go. Really, he didn't. Can't believe it's been a few weeks and his daughter was already trying to get him out of the house. He's resilient for a reason, with all that he's been through. Why can't he be left alone in peace? He liked it where they came to his house With no one else. Mostly due to staying away from everyone else. Yuto... is kind of a pain really. Mostly classified him as a 'shrimp'. But his daughter fell for him for some reason and it was awkward during the wedding, especially glaring at him and not taking his eyes off of his 'son in law'.

Yeah not a fun time.

Why does the brat always have to get into trouble? It's like he's a magnet for trouble. It better not have come for him. She really needs to keep an eyes on him and not work all the time. Although, as a pain of a neck as he is to him... he wouldn't trade him for anything.

Not like he'll tell him that. He does not want his ego inflate. His grandson found some interesting shows for him to watch. The genre being called 'anime'? Claymore, Goblin Slayer, and Hellsing are what he found the most interesting. He found the horror genre kind of like where's he from. Keep him on his toes to try and eliminate potential threats. Although, he really hated when his grandson talks about his 'dream' all the time.

Not going to ruin it for him, just annoyed. He had a dream to look forward to where as he...

Well, you get the picture.

Can't believe her frown/pout(frout?) is slowly working on him. Maybe it's because she looked like Casca a bit. It did hurt when she died moments after giving birth to their daughter. With his grandson, his daughter, and yes, even Yuto, being the only people that he has left to fight for.

Besides...

there's no way in hell Yuto is going to one up him!

With a sigh,he gave hers response.

"Fine."

He couldn't help but give a small smile when he saw her cheer in victory.

 **Later...**

"Good thing I brought my sword"

He didn't really have to bring it in all honesty. It's just... when your out in dangerous territory, there are a lot of things you wouldn't expect.

Like seeing a group of devils fighting against a monster.

As well as seeing Issei being there. As if he understands what's happening and not at all as shocked as he should be.

...

...

...

Well...

This will be interesting.

Issei saw him and is now trembling in fear. He's gonna ask questions later when this fight is over.

"G-Gramps?!"

He gave his grandson Issei an evil look.

"Hello, Brat."

 **Sorry about the grammar in the story. Hope idea wasn't to bad. Like to see pics of deviant art for this if possible, as well as the other stories I have made. Don't have to do it, it's just for fun.**

 **Sorry if the name Yuto being used in the story. Tried to find Issei's parents name and they didn't have it. If you want me to change it I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Griffith."

Michael came to visit the old man from time to time, A very interesting fellow indeed. He met him on accident and surprisingly became friends really quickly.

The old man simply gave him a small smile. If you looked closely, however...

You could tell it was fake.

He is not someone that's easy to understand, Especially how and where he came from.

"Come on now, what are friends for?"

After a few minutes of talking, he looked at the time and realized on he has a meeting soon.

"I apologize on cutting this short, but I must depart. I hope the next time we meet, it will be under better circumstances."

Griffith gave him a nod before the angel departed from his home.

Yes, Griffith knew of Michael status with the way he handled himself and the talks the two had.

It so easy and yet... sad. Really sad on how easy it is in this era to figure it out.

A shame that he couldn't find Guts and Casca after all of these years. It would have been **so** much fun messing with them once more.

Alas, all good things must come to an end.

"I wonder how much I can twist things around before the **real** fun begins."

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him.

It's interesting to note that his grandson came to visit at this time of day

"How can I help you, Lucifer? Or can I finally call my grandson Vladi?

The White Dragon Emperor loves to be for a fight.

And Griffith knows that it will come soon. Very soon...

 **If anyone wants to use this idea, they can. Hope this wasn't bad.**


End file.
